l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji Uji
Daidoji Uji was an only child born to the Daidoji Daimyo. He was trained in the Daidoji School, and was one of its most exemplary students. A grim and solitary man, his thankless duties became his entire life. Uji embodied all the Daidoji ideals, resourceful, ruthless, talented and unswerving loyalty to his lord, Doji Hoturi. He was even vigilant in peace times, keeping a keen eye on all threats to his clan. Way of the Crane, p. 90 Family Father Uji witnessed the death of his father at the hands of a Scorpion. Lieutenant Uji (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2 flavor) Other Family Uji had a brother, Daidoji Tekigun, who died. Uji had a nephew, Tekigun's son Daidoji Chutei, who was crippled trying to recover the Ancestral yari of the Daidoji family Kotoku and forced into retirement. Bearers of Jade, p. 52 Uji also had a cousin, Daidoji Kisu, although little was known of their exact relation. Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, p. 41 Uji was also believed to be a direct descendad of the legendary Daidoji Yurei. Clan Letter to the Crane #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Appearance Uji was a slightly caustic man with dark complexion, black hair and brown eyes. He never let his hair grow out of the short topknot, and never dyed it white like so many other Crane. He rarely wore his armor, although this did not diminish his deadliness on the battlefield. He spoke rarely, and when he did it was in a whisper. His eyes never twinkled and he rarely, if ever, smiled. He wore a mask in a similar fashion to that of the Scorpion when fighting, to remind his opponent that he was not to be trusted. Tsume Lands Uji came to the Kyotei Castle of the Tsume family, to visit the aggresive and ruthless Tsume Daimyo Tsume Retsu. The Phoenix, allies of the Crane, were the next Retsu would strike. Uji had been sent by the Crane Clan Champion Doji Satsume to warn Retsu to change his course of action upon menace of being outcast from the Crane clan. Retsu had refused, saying only death would change his will, which truly happened. The Daimyo was found in his chambers stabbed in the heart this night, during the Bon Festival. Honor's Veil, pp. 6-7, 10, 12 Daidoji Daimyo When Uji became the Daidoji Daimyo he swore the same three oaths that all the daimyo before him had sworn since the Night of Falling Stars and fall of Shiro no Yojin. The first was that he would defend the honor and lands of the Crane with his life. The second that he would remember the history of his clan and keep it alive for the future generations. The third and final oath was that he would never betray the secrets of the Daidoji House. He had no interest in politics, and in times of peace traveled from one Crane stronghold to the next inspecting and assessing their military preparedness. He took his responsibilities as the protector of the Crane seriously, and did not even show the slightest interest towards women; the single thing that brought Uji the most pleasure was outwitting an opponent on the battlefield. Gaijin Tactics Uji was a master of sabotage and guerrilla warfare. As the Daidoji lacked the numbers to wage all out war in many cases, they had to make do with less than honorable tactics. Uji was very interested in most things gaijin. His most prized read was a book on gaijin strategy and swordplay located in the library under Niwa Shita no Kage Toshi. He even practiced some of the strange kata and had one of the two edged swords mounted on his wall. This knowledge of foreign things was badly looked upon by the other daimyo of the Crane, but Uji merely said that "Without knowledge we will not be prepared for defense." Uji was familiar himself with gaijin pepper, as well as Gaijin guns. Though all were forbidden by Imperial decree, their use under Uji's rule as Daimyo gave the Crane the edge they needed to survive the many wars endured during his lifetime. Way of the Crane, pp. 42, 90-91 Crab Clan Uji would frequently travel to the Crab Clan, for whom he had a great deal of respect. He spent a year on the Kaiu Kabe, and would spend time with both Hida Kisada and Hida Yakamo. He greatly admired Kisada's daughter, Hida O-Ushi, although it could not be said that he loved her. He had no time for courtly romances, and spent his time sparring with her. Way of the Crane, p. 91 Yasuki family Uji's close relationship with the Hida family in no way diminished his hatred for the Yasuki family. He was constantly looking for reasons to destroy anything that had been built by a Yasuki, although he never let his hatred for them come in the way of his duty. He would however take his opportunities to weaken the Yasuki financially when they arose. He bid his time waiting for the day he was sure would come, when the Yasuki betrayed the Crab in the same way they betrayed the Crane, and on that day he would have his vengeance. Bold Mantis movement In 1114 Yoritomo, general of the Mantis Minor Clan, had seized Kyuden Suru Kokai in the Doji shoreline. Hantei XXXVIII decided to send an emissary to parley, Shosuro Kachiko, daughter of the Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Koshurin. Doji Hoturi, Kakita Toshimoko, Uji, and Kakita Yoshi counseled how they had to act. When Kachiko was taken as prisoner by Yoritomo, Hoturi led a counterattack with Daidoji forces and the Crane fortress was recovered in the Battle of Ice and Snow. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Legacy of the Forge In 1123 The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 283 the raised tensions between Crane and Lion led to the Battle for Shiro no Yojin. Uji arrived with reinforcements, overwhelming the defenders. Unexpectedly the Legacy of the Forge, fighting warriors of Toshigoku, were unleashed upon the battlefield by a Scorpion instigator, Bayushi Sozui. The toshi possessed the combatants, including Uji's command cell. With the Lion and the Crane becoming one fighting force trying to extinguish itself, the objective of claiming the castle became unimportant. Legacy of the Forge, pp. 59-60 Winter Court - Kyuden Seppun Uji came to the Winter Court at Kyuden Seppun in winter 1123-1123 and gave a demonstration of his school technique at the Emperor's request. Uji brought one of the strange gaijin sai-bors with him to the court as a curiosity. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 113-114 Scorpion Coup When news arrived of the Scorpion Coup, Uji moved with the Crane army that joined the combined forces of the Great Clans at Otosan Uchi in the fourth day of the Coup. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 54 Clan War Uji was a great hero for the Crane during the Clan War. Fall of Kakita Castle In 1127 Hida Sukune attacked Kyuden Kakita by surprise and the palace was sacked despite the cunning tactics deployed by Uji. The Crab were stopped by the attack of the Toturi's Army, and retreated. Toturi followed toward Beiden Pass while Shiba Tsukune and her man bolstered the Crane survivors. Time of the Void, p. 10 The defenders had been severely depleted Light Infantry (Shadowlands flavor) after the attack of the False Hoturi. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part IV: Distant Thunder Fall of Doji Castle When he heard of the Lion invasion, Uji and his army retreated from Beiden Pass and caught Matsu Tsuko and her armies from behind. Daidoji Uji (Obsidian flavor) Again Uji saw how another holding of his Clan sacked. He fought against Lion army side to side with Phoenix forces led by Shiba Tsukune. After the arrival of Crane Champion the defenders opened the gates only to realize it was an army of Shadowlands Madmen who took and destroyed the Castle. The Story so Far: Shadowlands Imperial Herald #4 Hoturi and his brother Doji Kuwanan fought in personal combat. When Kuwanan was wounded Uji took him and fled. Legions, Part VIII Mantis Mercenaries His resourcefulness led the Crane into hiring Mantis mercenaries with the last of the Crane wealth to help purge the Shadowlands scourge from their lands. Some would claim, quite justly, that without Uji there would no longer have been a Crane Clan. Legions - Daidoji Uji False Hoturi When Doji Hoturi was back with Mirumoto Daini at the Asahina Temples, The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Uji convinced Kuwanan about the truth of the Crane Clan Champion's words regarding Scorpion machinations and a magical duplicate that shared Hoturi's memories, a doppelganger called the False Hoturi. In the Asahina Temples Uji made his last stand against the False Hoturi. The real Hoturi reached the False One, and in duel removed his head from his body with one single stroke in the Battle of Bloodied Honor. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Time of Void, p. 74 Second Day of Thunder In 1128 Uji fought in the assault on Otosan Uchi on the Second Day of Thunder. Clan Letter to Toturi's army #7b (Imperial Herald v2 #3) The Crane forces were exhausted after the forced march. Seven hundred Daidoji led by Uji were the first to engage the enemy, relieving Crab forces led by Hida Yakamo, allowing the Kuni Shugenja to retreat. Time of the Void, pp. 95-96 After the death of Hoturi Uji went on to serve Hoturi's brother Kuwanan. Hidden Emperor O-Ushi One of the few close friendships he had was with the daughter of the Great Bear, Hida O-Ushi. Calling their relationship love might have been an exaggeration, because both were too dedicated to their clan to dabble in romance, but Uji is known to have spent a great deal of time with her in Crab lands. In 1129 Uji was the nakodo and also competed in the no holds barred fight to win O-Ushi's hand. In the end when only O-Ushi, Uji and Shinjo Yasamura stood, Uji and O-Ushi knocked each other unconscious, making Yasamura the victor. She was married to Yasamura while still unconscious. A Good Little Wife, by Ree Soesbee After this event, Uji himself never married. Gifted Student A wealthy Kakita Duelist requested Uji permission to marry with one of his most gifted students, Daidoji Rekai. Despite the marriage would benefit both families, Uji despised the arrogant man, and informed the duelist that Rekai was already bethrothed. The Kakita left, and Uji then notified Rekai and another of his vassals, Daidoji Kyobu, that they would be wed in a month's time. Secrets of the Crane, p. 30 Yoritomo Invades the Scorpion Lands In 1131 the Mantis began to occupy the abandoned Scorpion lands, but faced fierce resistance from the Crane. Daidoji Uji did not fully trust Yoritomo's motives. Yoritomo knew that the Crane forces were not large enough to sustain a prolonged attack or hold the Scorpion provinces without weakening the defense of their own borders, so he withdrew into Beiden Pass to fight a defensive battle and wait. After many long weeks, Uji withdrew his forces. Hidden Emperor, pp. 13-14 New Emerald Champion Shortly after Kidnapped Toturi I was released in 1132, the Emperor chose Seppun Toshiken as the new Emerald Champion, whose disgust for the Crane Clan made itself quickly evident as many magistrates in Crane lands were quickly assigned to other areas. The Crane lands quickly fell into lawlessness and strife despite Daidoji Uji's best efforts to maintain order. Hidden Emperor, p. 27 Crane Civil War While Crane Clan Champion Doji Kuwanan was confronting Yoritomo in the former lands of the Scorpion Clan he sent a message to Uji asking for his aid, to hold ground on Kyuden Bayushi. Clan Letter to the Crane #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) The minions of the Lying Darkness killed the Crane messenger and replaced him by another, and forged the message asking Uji's current status. Hidden Emperor, p. 29 Uji informed his Lord that Yoritomo had convinced about his intentions of limited power, and trusted the Mantis. Uji also was warned about the Lion armies marching to Crab lands, and the rising corruption of the Jade Champion Kitsu Okura. Uji informed his lord that he would retake Shiro no Yojin, influenced by the dreams he had with revenge against Lion provoked by his ancestor Daidoji Yurei. Shiryo no Yurei (Dark Journey Home flavor) When the report was delivered unaltered to Kuwanan he believed Uji had defied his orders. Kuwanan ordered to cease the attack against the Lion and sent Crane forces to stop Uji. It caused a civil war when Crane fought Crane. The Lord of the Hainen Provinces, Doji Kuyamu, died against Uji's forces. Soul of the Fallen, by Ree Soesbee Kuwanan ordered to kill Uji and any attempt to pacify them was halted by minions of the Lying Darkness. It became a full-scale civil war. Hidden Emperor, p. 41 Shiro no Yojin was taken by Uji. Clan Letter to the Crane #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Hidden Emperor, p. 66 Seeking Toturi While Uji was still fighting Kuwanan, Kakita Toshimoko sent him a message in 1132, requesting his presence in the Morikage Forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Manipulated by Bloodspeakers Uji knew that Doji Adoka had killed Kakita Ariteko, but because of Shahai's manipulations, he mistakenly thought the Phoenix were the instigators of the assassination. The bloodspeakers had placed a box filled with Phoenix koku and Ariteko's nephew, Daidoji Sembi, and Uji believed the Phoenix had paid Adoka for his treachery. It halted any support from the Crane to his allies the Phoenix Clan in the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee The Crane Civil War Ends The soul of Yurei suddenly was torn from Uji, Torn From the Past (Honor Bound flavor) and Kakita Kaiten told him that the Darkness was destroying the very souls of the dead, the ancestors had been slaughtered by the hundreds. Kaiten asked to Uji and Kuwanan to be again an united Clan. Clan Letter to the Crane #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Uji returned to Kuwanan, Clan Letter to the Crane #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) offering his seppuku for his treason, meeting in person at Shiro no Yojin. Triumphant Victory (Fire and Shadow flavor) The Crane ancestral sword began to ring and did not cease its sound until Uji's hand touched its hilt. The katana chose Uji, for the spirit within the ancestral sword found that his actions had not been dishonorable. He had only done as his ancestors commanded. Because the sword restored Uji's honor and gave Kuwanan a suitable reason to pardon Uji and his troops, the Crane civil war ended. The Crane Clan, by Edward Bolme and Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #15) They finally had realized that they had been duped by the Lying Darkness shapeshifters and the Crane were unified again. Clan Letter to the Scorpion (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Race to Volturnum 's sight]] The Crane Clan followed Kaiten's information and marched toward the troll city of Volturnum to stop the Lying Darkness. An oni army blocked their way and Crane and Lion forces fought together to step forward. Uji defeated in personal combat a large oni, a monstrous beast of stone and iron. The Race to Volturnum: Crane One of his warriors, Daidoji Rekai, was in mortal danger when she was outnumbered by shadowspawn, but Uji's timely arrival allowed her to flee, while Uji made his stand. When Kuwanan and Rekai came to see what had happened to the Daidoji Daimyo they only saw a complete bloodshed of shadowspawn, and Uji was believed dead. From behind the Goju corpses appeared Uji, grievously wounded. He never truly healed. Legions Part 1, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Uji's Death In 1150, immediately after he received news that the battle plan he helped create had defeated the armies of Hantei XVI and bought an end to the War of Spirits, Uji was attacked by six Daidoji loyal to the Steel Chrysanthemum. Uji, with the help of Rekai, killed the assassins, but not before they fatally wounded the aging daimyo. Uji died in his bed, in the presence of Rekai, his trusted assistant and chosen successor. Snow Crane Tattoo (Spirit Wars flavor) After Death Daidoji Hayaku, the Daidoji family founder, welcomed Uji in the fields of Yomi. Uji gave guidance to his clan as a Shiryo. Uji no Shiryo (Dark Allies) Legion of the Dead In 1166 Uji joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call to fight the Legion of Blood. The Legion of the Dead: The Iron Crane As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Choosing again Uji had to choose again to follow his ancestor and attack Shiro no Yojin, or to not betray his Lord and held Kyuden Bayushi. Yurei ghost appeared and lobbied to hold the Scorpion city. Uji saw the deception behind, and faced the truth. The Shadow Dragon had tried to confuse him, and defied him. The Dragon was outraged and decided to kill the Crane, but Uji fled. Legions, Part VII Kisada will Return Uji warned Naka Kuro and the rest of the Legion that the Shadow Dragon was the real threat, not Iuchiban. The rest agreed with him, but they would sent a soul to the Mortal Realm through the connection that it had in the Oblivion's Gate. Kisada, the Fortune of Persistence, was the most viable option to cross the Gate succesfully. Legions, Part X Uji's Shadow Twin The same year, a shadow of Daidoji Uji traveled to Ningen-do from Maigo no Musha. This was not, however, Daidoji Uji. This version of the Crane hero claimed to be from a nightmare world where Fu Leng had defeated the Seven Thunders at the Second Day of Thunder and reigned over a twisted version of Rokugan. Uji's shadow regreted he had entered a paradise, a world where Fu Leng was not the ruler, while his friends fight on in a world without hope. Flight from Darkness, by Shawn Carman This Uji took the name Daidoji Fumisato to avoid difficulties. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Fortune Uji became one of the Fortune of Chugo, the Bushido Virtue of Duty, during a ceremony held in the Shrine of the Three Dynasties. Renewal: 2014 Kotei – Poll 1 Results (Storyline result) His armor was revered by his clan and in 1200 it was moved to the Colonies. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan See Also * Daidoji Uji (KYD) * Daidoji Uji/Meta * Daidoji Uji/CW Meta External Links * Lieutenant Uji (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) * Daidoji Uji (Imperial) * Daidoji Uji Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Daidoji Uji Exp2 (1000 Years of Darkness) * Daidoji Uji Exp3 (Code of Bushido) * Uji Sensei (Honor Bound) Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Fortunes